A conventional mobile terminal device has a communications function of connecting to a wireless local area network (LAN). The mobile terminal device can connect to a network such as the Internet via wireless LAN access points provided at various locations, for example.
Related technologies includes for example a technique in which a search interval control server determines a search interval for a reference wireless signal sent from an access point, based on base station identification information and base station position information received from a wireless terminal. According to another technique, a mobile telephone terminal reads out from a public wireless base station WLAN profile association table, a profile name corresponding to position information to set a WLAN profile as a scan profile so that the WLAN profile is scanned when outside the WLAN area.
According to a further technique, a computer apparatus actually attempts to connect to a hidden access point not issuing identification information, to confirm connection. According to yet another technique, a wireless communications apparatus performs handover upon determining that plural base stations can be associated therewith and suspends handover upon determining that only a single base station can be associated therewith. A further technique provides position recognition Wi-Fi access for mobile devices. For examples of such techniques, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-289026, 2009-201104, 2004-140778, and 2011-049787; and Published Japanese-Translation of PCT Application, Publication No. 2011-521549.
The existing techniques, however, have a problem of inviting increased power consumption by the mobile terminal device consequent to scanning operations performed by the mobile terminal device to search for access points of a wireless LAN, etc., as base points for connecting to a network.